<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Miss My Mami by Melmo5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726386">I Miss My Mami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000'>Melmo5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Cuddling, F/F, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity Month 2020, Sad, amity comforts her, luz misses her mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity was so excited to read the fifth book of The Good Witch Azura series with Luz at today’s book club meeting. Things don’t always go as planned though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Miss My Mami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sept 30: Cuddles</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity loved her girlfriend with all of her heart. Luz was all she could even think about sometimes, from her adorable pixie cut Amity loved to play with to her warm and calloused hands that would hold Amity gently. Luz Noceda was, by far, Amity’s favorite person. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity happily sat, waiting for Luz to show up to the library so that they could read book 5 of The Good Witch Azura series. She was so excited to get through the latest addition of the series with her favorite person, she could feel her happiness rolling off of her in waves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The door to the hideout opened and Amity turned excitedly towards Luz, gripping the fifth Azura book in both of her hands. “Luz! Are you ready to-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity took a pause to take in Luz’s appearance. Her hair and clothes were disheveled, her eyes were puffy, and her breaths were shaking. “What’s wrong my love?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz’s hands turned to fists as she stared at the floor and hiccuped. “I was supposed to get home from summer camp today...” she said, sobs bubbling out of her chest, “I miss my mami!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity could feel her heart shatter from how heartbroken and lost Luz sounded. She softly placed the book onto the table and moved towards her girlfriend, caressing her face in her own small hands and wiping away some of her tears. She guided Luz towards the pillow pile in the corner, closing the door behind them to make sure that they remained uninterrupted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity sat down first and pulled Luz into her lap, wrapping one hand around her waist and her other hand running through her pixie cut. Luz wrapped both arms around Amity, hands clutching onto the back of her shirt and face buried into her shoulder as she sobbed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity softly shushed her, pressing small kisses to her temple to try and calm her down, but Luz was crying too hard to be soothed so easily. She sounded like she was choking, gasping for air and blubbering out complete nonsense. All Amity could think to do was rub soothing circles into her back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two remained in that position for so long, Amity could feel her thighs growing numb as Luz’s voice grew hoarse. Pretty soon, Luz voice gave out, and she was just hiccuping into Amity’s shoulder. Luz’s shuddering breaths and hiccups still broke Amity’s heart, probably even more so than her loud wails.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry...” Luz mumbled, face still buried deep into the cloth of Amity’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t apologize. You can cry for as long as you need and I will be here to comfort you.” Amity replied, leaning her cheek against Luz’s head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz slowly moved to sit up and look at Amity, arms falling to Amity’s sides. “I didn’t mean to keep us from reading...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity leaned forward and held Luz’s face in the palms of her hands. Her cheeks were damp. “That doesn’t matter,” she pressed Luz’s forehead to her own, “you’re hurting right now, and that matters more than some book.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two fell into a comfortable silence, just holding each other closely. Luz didn’t magically feel all better; she still hiccuped and tears continued to fall down her cheeks and onto Amity’s hands, but she was grateful that Amity was there for her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They both failed to notice Amity’s scroll go off, and that was okay. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>